


What We've Come To

by marvelanythingg



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelanythingg/pseuds/marvelanythingg
Summary: Clara and Eleven are traveling when the TARDIS starts making weird noises. Clara passes out and wakes up in a familiar room and an even more familiar face. Can she figure out how to get back to where she was, or will she choose to stay?





	1. strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing a fan-fiction so it'll take a bit of getting used to. Hope you enjoy!

"So, where are we going?"

"Well I thought we would try planet Glaztope."

"Glaztope? Is that even a real planet, or did you just make that up." She stared at him with her questioning face.

"No. No, no, no. It's real, and beautiful. I once got married there... on accident"

"You seem to get married a lot. On accident" She did with her fingers making air quotations.

"Oi, don't judge me. You're the one with the funny nose." He said while letting out a small laugh.

"Now don't go there with me and my nose. I love my nose."

"Sure you do. Well anyways I've got to get something the space inhibitor isn't working so I need to find something to fix it with."

"Alright then. Do you want me just to stand here?" She joking questioned him.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Yes."

"Alright" putting her hands up in the air and taking a seat. She looked at the console and realized that she had no idea what a space inhibitor was. "Oh well," she thought. She started to walk around the console until she heard the TARDIS making a sound. "Oi, I didn't even touch you!" The Doctor started to walk back in to the console room.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing! Just out of blue she started making a sound!"

"Hmm, weird." He started messing with a gadget on the TARDIS and she started to make the noise again. But this time Clara couldn't hear anything. She saw the Doctor's mouth moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. She slowly started to fall down, her knees weakening.


	2. we don't have to be strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry I didn't post in a couple days. I had homework and a chair test to practice for. And I might've hurt my knee and my foot, but I'm fine now! I'll try to get new chapters out since this is a 4-day weekend for me, anyways, enjoy!

BANG! A door is shut. Clara awakens by the loud sound of the door. "What the hell?" She gets up and realizes she is in what looks like a bedroom, but not hers. "What happened?" she mumbled. She ended up walking around the strange building and it lead her to the TARDIS console room. But it looked different. Older, yes, but the TARDIS none the less.

"Hello? Who are you, and how did you get in?!"

"Um... I'm not really... sure." The Doctor goes to where Rose is standing and gives her a strange look.

"Who are you? Did you get transported on this ship? Are you trying to steal it? How did you even get in. I mean you cou..."

"I told you I don't know. But I do know some stuff that could make this situation easier." Rose grabs the Doctor's arm and hugs it.

"Hmm, first let me see something." He grabs his sonic out of his jacket pocket and starts scanning her.

"Oi! Stop sonicing me!"

"How. What. What! How do you know what this is. This is very advanced technology that you shouldn't even know of. Unless your..."

"I'm not alien. I am human. A regular human being. Got that?!"

"Don't talk to him like that. You act like you know him so well. Why is that?" The Doctor and Rose met eyes and then looked back at Clara.

"I do know him. Very well actually. Well not your self, but a different self of yours." She waves her hands, "Okay, easier way, I know your future regeneration." They both looked at her very questioningly, but the Doctor more than Rose.

"You know his future self? But how come I'm not with him. I would never let him regenerate or get hurt."

"Rose, it's okay. Things happen. I mean we are talking about the future, my future! That's just fantastic!" He starts to look at Clara like he has so many questions that she was not ready to answer.

"So, since you are aboard my TARDIS, I want to ask you some questions, maybe even do a few scans. Are you okay with that?"

"Well I suppose I have to be because you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Correctamundo!" He tells Rose to go to her bedroom because it would be 'easier that way', so without question she goes to the room.

"You know, you don't have to do all these tests. You can just ask me questions."

"Yeah."

"Alright then." There is a long pause with no talking but only the clicking and sounds of the machines he is using.

"You know what doesn't make sense."

"What? Everything about this."

"Yes. That, but how you got here. There are no signs of the places you have been. Like your footprint has no footprint."

"So, it's like my body is brand new?"

"Yeah! Exactly like that. What do you last remember before appearing here?"

"I don't. I. I. I can't remember. Like anything of before I got here."

"Well that makes things easier." He says quite sarcastically. She never realized how much different he was now compared to when she met him before, when there were 3 doctors. He looked younger in his eyes. He caught her staring at him. 

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. 

"You know, I really don't know what to do about you. I don't how you got here or how to get you back."

"Yeah, kinda of happened before, but not like this, it's just very complicated." There is another pause with the Doctor unplugging the machines. 

"What recently happened for you? Like in your timeline."

"Why do you want to know? I mean not in a rude way, sorry."

"I just want, I want to know so I don't... spoil anything."

"Okay, fine. We just came back from 2012 with a girl whose drawings came to life. It was like-"

"They were trapped in the drawings." He looked at her in amazement. 

"Yep. That." He said, popping the p. 

"I think I need to walk around maybe. Get some fresh air."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I never realized this, but, what's your name?"

"Clara. Clara Oswald."


	3. friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! I think I'm really starting to get into this series, not that I wasn't before, but you know what I mean. I might get another chapter out today, but who knows, there may be more than one if I want to!

Clara tried looking around the TARDIS for an outside room, but couldn't find one. Maybe he didn't have one yet, or it was just well hidden. She started walking back to the TARDIS console room to go outside when Rose stepped out of her room.

"So, your staying then?"

"Yeah, till' I find a way back." She knows that her doctor has a special place in his heart for Rose, such a strong love for her, and she didn't want to ruin it. "You could always just do what you both do. Travel. No need for me to keep you just stuck in here."

"No, your not a burden. I know the Doctor, and so do you. You know he loves a good mystery."

"Yeah, just it'll be the second mystery about me he's tried to solve." She sighed looking down at her feet.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"It's quite... complicated."

"I'd love to hear it. Plus I'll get to know you better."

"Alright, but promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise." Clara told her all about falling into his time-stream saving him again and again. Rose was quite shocked about it all, but felt a warm feeling knowing that someone has saved her wonderful doctor all those times. The Doctor peeked into Roses room, with both of them sitting on the bed and Clara telling her the story. He felt good that they were getting along. But something was bothering him. He felt like he has seen that face, and heard that voice, but he decided to shake it off. After all, he has traveled for over 900 years, some people would start to look familiar. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello there! Just checking up on you guys. Well, girls. You get my point."

"You don't have to call us girls. Oh, and Doctor, can I go home for a sec. I need some new, clean clothes."

"Yeah sure. We can go now, won't take us that long. Clara?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be alright, right?"

"Yeah I'll just go find a bedroom and go to sleep. My head is starting to hurt."

"Alright then, come on Rose." He smiled at her and held his hand out for her.

"Bye, Clara see ya in a bit."

"Yeah you too." Clara started to look around the TARDIS for an extra bedroom and finally found one. She took a shower, went to the huge closet room, and went to bed. But, something is off. Her head is really starting to pound with an unbearable pain. Then, she can't hear again, and then off she goes, passed out once again.


	4. back at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry it took so long for another chapter, probably because I'm a high school student who took the PSAT. How was I supposed to solve for a constant?! Anyways here is the chapter!

Clara woke up on a seat in the TARDIS console room. She was starting to get her hearing back when the Doctor started to walk around the console and saw Clara, his jaw dropped.

"Clara?" She looked at him and stood up.

"Doctor? Is that really you or am I just dreaming?"

"No, it's really me." He looked at her a little bit longer and pulled her into a hug.

"Who the bloody hell is that?!"

"Oh! Donna this is Clara. It's, well, quite a long story."

"Of course. That's what every kidnapper says!"

"What! No Donna. No, that's not what this is."

"Alright spaceman, let her explain it then."

"Um... i don't know how to explain it simply." Clara tried to explain simply, but had a hard time doing so. She had to explain 4 times with the Doctor helping this time.

"Alright, you know what. I'm going to bed this is too much for me."

"Okay, goodnight Donna!" He yelled.

"How long has it been for you?"

"How long has what been?"

"You know. Since I disappeared."

"Oh. I don't know months. 4 months maybe."

"What did you do when you found out I was gone."

"The thing is that when I came back to the TARDIS, Rose got teleported to a parallel universe so I walked around trying to find you until the TARDIS told me what happened."

"I'm sorry." He sniffled,

"No it's okay, I'm alright now. I traveled with someone else. Her name was Martha. And now I'm with Donna so I've kept myself company."

"That's good. You should never travel alone." He smiled at her. He looked happy to see her for a reason she didn't know. They barely even knew each other.

"You know, we could always go somewhere."

"You mean travel somewhere?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun!" He started to raise his eyebrows. "Come on, please. I just had a bad time on the planet we came from." She looked into his eyes. Those big, sad, puppy dog eyes. They reminded her so much of her doctor. The way he looked at her when he just wanted to have fun.

"Okay, fine. But what about Donna?"

"Oh, Donna will be fine believe me. When she's made up her mind there's no changing it."

"Ok then let's do it." They both pull the lever and off they go on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can tell I introduced Donna! I like Donna a lot better than Rose so here she is! This Donna and Doctor takes place before Turn Left but after Midnight.


	5. metal room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... once again the chapter is "late". I don't have a certain date or day that I want to post. But, like I said before being a high school student is pretty rough. Especially when your in engineering, which is a very dark world. But I hope you guys enjoy!

"Well here we are, the planet of Rosemaryt!"

"Wow, it's, boring. I mean look at it it's just all metal."

Looking around Rosemaryt all you could see was metal, a silver metal that is scary, but at the same time something familiar. They walked around what looked like a shopping mall, but it could've been something else.

"Hmm. It was supposed to be, well, not this."

"Yeah, I can kinda of tell that by the maybe silver metal?"

"Let's find out." He walked to a wall and scanned it with his sonic. "Seems to be rutyrtm."

"Rut- what." Clara said, I mean how would anyone know what that is, she thought.

"Oh, um rutyrtm is a very uncommon metal, like 1 in 10 trillion chance. But this place is covered in it!" He looked around and looked up to the sky, Clara following his eyes.

"You know, there's no Sun, or moon, or even source of light. How are we not freezing to death?"

"Ohh, that's what's missing. Good job detective Clara!" He ran forward until he reached a dead end, or maybe another wall. "So, maybe I could find a door, or just make one myself."

"Don't know if that is the best idea but-" He found something that started to open, they walked in together. It was dark with no light, and quite hot. They kept walking about 10 more steps until they heard talking. Faint talking. They followed the sound while trying not to make a lot of sound.

"Who are you?" Someone from behind them spoke out.

"Oh, um, we were..."

"We are lost and found a way in and were trying to see what is going on here." Clara finishing the Doctor's sentence. The Doctor looked at Clara happily like he was proud of her.

"How did you get it? It's impossible to get in from the outside."

"Well not if you have advanced technology like this." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver perfectly in sync, "This is a sonic screwdriver, it can do many things but it doesn't work on wood."

"I don't think you should've gave your weakness away." Clara whispered, but he shrugged it off.

"I'll take you to our leader if you want." His voice sounding almost like what you would think of an alien that was like an animal. "Leader Richet, we have new recruits."

"Oh how lovely, oh and hello sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say I have a new series up now called Doctor Who Spinoff! You can check it out if you'd like. :)


	6. questions, questions, questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it's been a month. Sorry, I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write, but here it is! Also Happy late Thanksgiving and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

"Wha, wha, what!?"

"River is that you?"

"Yes Clara it is me."

"Okay no offense, but your supposed to be, well, dead."

"Well that will be fun."

"Another thing, how do you know my name? We've never met before."

"Oh Clara, I know everybody the Doctor travels with."

After a while of the Doctor standing there he finally talks, "River, what are you doing here? Aren't you an archeologist? Shouldn't you be-" River walks up to him and caresses her hands over his chest. The Doctor stands there with a shocked face.

"Doctor you do know that I have fun sometimes to don't you. A girl needs her fun."

"Okay, just forget about that. What are you doing on an abandoned planet with almost no living inhabitants." The Doctor says this while walking around River and then folded his arms.

"Just happened to end up here on a random vacation trip. But a question for you, Clara, this isn't your Doctor now is it. So why are you here with him? "

"It's a long story. I don't even know what happened my own self, and neither does the Doctor."

"Alright, but why are you here instead of figuring it out. I know your not an echo of yourself which might make it easier to get back."

The Doctor had his back facing River and Clara, but when he heard "echo" he turned back. "Echo? What does that mean? Clara?" He turned to look at Clara, but Clara was looking at River. "Someone answer me please."

"Doctor, I'll, I'll tell you later okay? Right now we need to figure out what's going on here." She said, while pointing her fingers around the room, something she picked up from her Doctor. The Doctor looked at her in the eyes and she looked right back.

"Promise me you'll tell me."

"I promise."

"Alright then, River can you tell us wh-" He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left arm, and he looked down and saw a needle sticking out. He fell to the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clara ran over to him and crouched down, then looked up at the guy who brought them here. She stood up and asked, or really yelled, "What did you do that for!?"

"It was miladies order."

"Order? By who..." She realized who it was and ran over to River and stopped right in front of her. She may be tiny, but she looked terrifying. "River, why did you give the order?"

"To protect him, and you."

"How? Huh, how are you protecting us!"

"Clara, you're going to have to listen to me. I did it for a reason."

"For hell you better have!"

"Ok, Clara-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger :)


	7. sorry doesn't cut it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... Sorry I haven't wrote in a longgg while. I've been really busy with school, and with everything going on I found time to come back and write again!! Enjoy!

"Clara, the Doctor was being tracked. The only way to protect you and him, hell even us, was to do this!"

Clara looks at River long and hard. "You better be telling me the truth otherwise there will be serious consequences." Clara looks at River very sternly, then turns around to see men trying to move the Doctor.

"You must be wondering what we are going to do with him."

"Yes, very much."

"We are putting him into a sealed room-"

"So a cage."

"Clara, no-"

"It's a cage River. Or a cell, but whatever it is you are trapping him."

"Yes Clara and I'm sorry but this is the only way." River's hands grabbed Clara's. River is looking at Clara with a sadden look. 

"River are you ok-" A sharp pain went through Clara's body, and then she collapsed.

:"Alright boys, take her where the Doctor is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is verrry short. I lost time to write more, but I promise I will continue as soon as possible!


End file.
